Iron Shepherd
by bolt fan 21
Summary: A Bolt remake of Iron Man. When Bolt Fletcher must build a suit to survive after an accident. He decides to use it to fight crime.
1. Chapter 1

Iron Shepherd. By Bolt Fan 21.

Chapter 1: More than I bargained for

Bolt's point of view.

The Friday Effect Pictures presents.

A Bolt Fan 21 remake.

In association with Disney and Marvel.

It was about 12:00 Pm, and I had to go and do a weapon demonstration. I got the pleasure of riding in a truck full of soldiers. "Guys, I feel like you're taking me to be executed. Are you guys not allowed to talk?" I asked the soldiers.

"We can talk sir." one of the soldiers replied.

"So it's me then? Great." I said.

"You intimidate them sir." A female soldier told me..

"Whoa! You're a woman. I didn't expect that. What division of the army do you work for?" I asked her.

"I work for the Air Force." The female soldier replied.

"That's a very honorable line of work. Maybe if I quit making weapons, I can join." I said.

"I'm sorry, can I ask you a question sir?" The youngest soldier asked me.

"Shoot. No pun intended." I replied.

"Did you really do a cover for Millionaire's Monthly with Rex Fetcher?" The young soldier asked me.

"Well, we were going to. But because of scheduling conflicts, they used some little Pomeranian named Carly some thing or other. Any one else?" I asked them, and the rookie raised his hand. "Yes rookie?" I asked the rookie.

"Can I take a picture with you?" The rookie asked me.

"I don't know, can you? I'm kidding, it's fine." I replied. "You're dead if I see this on your Face Book page." I told the rookie.

"Okay sir." The rookie replied. So, the rookie handed the camera to the soldier in front of us.

"No bunny ears or any thing kid. I'm kidding go for it. Peace, that's good. I would be jobless with out peace." I said. Suddenly, the truck in front of us exploded.

"Code seven. I repeat, we have a code seven." The female soldier said into the walky talky.

"What's going on?" I asked the soldier, she didn't answer.

"Rookie, stay with Bolt." Another soldier told the rookie. Moments later, the rookie left me.

"I need a gun." I told the rookie.

"Stay here." The rookie replied. For the first time in my life, I was terrified beyond belief. I watched helplessly as soldiers were killed right before my eyes. I realized that I had to get out of the truck, in case it got blown up. I had to call for help.

As I reached for my cell phone, a bomb went off in front of me. Unfortunately, I couldn't escape in time, and the blast blew me backwards. One thing I learned that day, is that bulletproof vests are not bomb proof. With that, I passed out. Some time later, I was jolted awake by a bright light, and people speaking in another language.

Iron Shepherd.

Las Vegas, 36 hours earlier.

Bolt Fletcher, a visionary, and a genius. Most importantly an American hero. Even at an early age, the son of the legendary weapons developer Rex Fletcher, was known as a genius.

He built his first circuit board at four weeks old. At six weeks of age, he built his first motor. At 5 months of age, he graduated from Yale, at the top of his class. Shortly after, his father passed away.

Leaving the company to his trusted friend Brundun Philchester. Until, at 3 years of age, Bolt returned. Now that he's the head honcho, Bolt wants to start a new era of weapons. Today, Bolt Fletcher has changed the entire weapons industry for the better. He is a true American hero.

"While working at Fletcher industries, I've had the pleasure of working with Bolt. He is both my friend and mentor. Ladies and gentlemen, it is my honor to present this award to Mr Bolt Fletcher." Rhino told the crowd. But, I wasn't there. "Bolt?" Rhino asked Brundun, and Brundun shook his head.

So, Brundun joined Rhino on the stage. "Thank you lieutenant." Brundun told Rhino.

"Thanks for the save." Rhino replied.

"This is beautiful. Thanks for coming tonight. Obviously, I'm not Bolt Fletcher. If I was, I would tell you what an honor it is to receive this award. Poor Bolt, he's always working." Brundun told the crowd.

In a casino not so far away, I was playing Poker. "Read 'em and weep boys." I told the people at the table, as I won another game. Suddenly, Rhino approached me. "I'm sorry, did they drag you into all this?" I asked Rhino.

"No. They told me that you would be honored if I presented the award to you." Rhino replied.

"I am, this is awesome. So, when do I get it?" I asked Rhino.

"Right now. You skipped the ceremony." Rhino told me.

"I'm sorry, it slipped my mind." I replied.

"Yeah, that happens." Rhino said. "Just don't be late getting to the air port.

"I won't, scout's honor." I replied. Before I could get into my car, I was approached by a young reporter.

"Mr Fletcher, do you have a minute? I'm Katie Chicory from Billionaire's Weekly. Can I ask you a few questions?" Katie asked me.

"Sure." I replied.

"I want to know what you think of your nickname the Davinci of our time?" Katie asked me.

"That's silly, I don't paint." I replied.

"How about your other nickname, "the merchant of death"?" Claire asked me.

"I actually like that one. This is an imperfect world, but it's the only one we have. When the world no longer needs weapons, I will start working on world peace." I replied.

"That sounded a little rehearsed." Claire told me.

"It is. I could improve it, if you want to help. How about we go out for sodas?" I asked Claire.

"I would love to." Claire replied. So, we went out for sodas, then went back to my place and watched Two Weeks Notice. (Nothing happened between us.)

Author's note: Ta da! So, what do you guys think? Virtual cookies to any one who spots the A Twist Of Fate reference. For the record, Iron Man, Wolverine,and Spider Man are my favorite superheroes. Bat Man's okay. I've never seen Super Man. Cat woman's just creepy. Yeah, that's just what I think. Oh, and Under Dog is super awesome too. Now to answer 2 reviews.

Jimmy Rocket: Mispelling things is fun. I have these little drawing comic book things that I did when I was 8 or 9, where I intentionally misspelled words because I thought it was funny. I'm glad the credits turned out good. I almost ran out of song. I thought the song was perfect for the story.

Sadie: I got to ride a unicorn!

Okay, that was just a little random. Glad you liked my songfic. That was fun, until I ran out of clips. But, it was fun using a song from my childhood. I remember when they used to play it on the radio. They never do any more. It's sad really. Any who, now to get back on track. Phil Collins is an amazing singer. They couldn't have chosen a better person to sing that song. The whole thing about your sister was sweet and kinda sad. I remember when the movie Tarzan came out. I was almost six. I had a Tarzan birthday party that year. (That was a tad off topic.) Glad your sister's doing well now. I have a sister, she's 18. Need I say more.

My Girl's A Writer: Glad you loved the songfic.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Stay away from the Funvee.

Bolt's point of view.

Early that morning, I had Sadie drop Katie off at her house. "So, you're the famous Sadie Spencer?" Katie asked Sadie.

"That is correct." Sadie replied.

"Does he make you drive his dates home often?" Katie asked.

"I do every thing and anything Mr Fletcher tells me to. Even occasionally, taking out the trash." Sadie replied.

"I see. Well, this is where I live. Thanks for the ride Mrs Spencer." Katie told Sadie.

"You're welcome." Sadie replied. Back at my mansion, I was finishing up a few things in my workshop.

"Show the motor taken apart." I told Ackley.

"Yes sir." Ackely replied.

Suddenly, Sadie turned my radio off. "Sadie, you know better than to turn my radio off." I told Sadie.

"You're supposed to be half way around the world right now Bolt." Sadie replied.

"How was the reporter?" I asked Sadie.

"Interesting, and nosy." Sadie replied.

"Why are you so excited for me to leave?" I asked Sadie.

"You were supposed to leave ninety minutes ago." Sadie replied.

"Well, considering it's my plane, I think it will wait for me." I told Sadie.

"I need to go over a few things with you before you leave." Sadie said.

"It defeats the whole purpose of having your own plane if it leaves before you get there." I replied.

"Jimmy called, there's another interested buyer for the Mustang. Do you want it, yes or no?" Sadie asked me.

"Sure." I replied.

"The downside is, the car's overpriced." Sadie told me.

"I need it. Buy it, and store it." I replied.

"Okay, so about your lecture at MIT." Sadie said.

"That's in August. Don't badger me about this right now." I replied.

"Well, they're badgering me. So, I'm going to say yes." Sadie told me.

"Just as long as I don't have to hear about it until August." I replied.

"Now, sign this before you board the plane." Sadie told me.

"Why now, do you have plans?" I asked Sadie.

"I do have plans." Sadie replied.

"It bothers me when you have plans." I told Sadie, while giving her the dog face.

"I'm aloud to have plans on my birthday Bolt." Sadie replied.

"It's your birthday already?" I asked Sadie.

"Same day as last year." Sadie told me.

"Get yourself something nice from me." I replied.

"I already have." Sadie told me.

"How was it?" I asked Sadie.

"It was super nice. Thank you Mr Fletcher." Sadie replied.

"You're welcome." I told Sadie.

So, I drove my Cherry Red Ferrari to my private airport. "Five minutes, twenty-one seconds. A new record." I said triumphantly. Of course, Rhino was waiting for me, and he did not look happy.

"You're late!" Rhino growled.

"Just a little late." I replied.

"3 hours is not a little late. 8 minutes is a little late." Rhino informed me.

"I had to do a piece for Billionaire's Weekly. I've been up all night. But, I'm here now. Let's go." I told Rhino, while entering the plane. After we got in the air, Rhino still wouldn't talk to me. "What's bugging you Grumpy? Are you planing on becoming a Lassiter from Psych impersonator?" I asked Rhino.

"Nothing is bugging me Bolt." Rhino replied.

"I apologized to you already." I told Rhino.

"Good morning Mr Fletcher, what'll it be?" The stewardess asked me.

"Sourpuss over there won't except my apology. I'll have a Cherry Coke, and my Grumpy Gus over there will have a Mountain Dew." I replied.

"I'm just your babysitter. You don't respect me. I just feed and clean up after you." Rhino told me.

"Rhino, don't be a Grumpy Gus. I respect you completely." I replied. So, the stewardess brought us our drinks.

"I don't need any more caffeine, but thanks anyways." Rhino told the stewardess.

"He's kidding." I told the stewardess.

"You are an irresponsible child." Rhino told me.

"I can't give a speech if I don't have a soda, and you know that." I replied. "Come on, live a little." I told Rhino.

Needless to say, Rhino went a little insane after he had three Mountain Dews. Rhino made me promise that I wouldn't tell anyone about that, and I'm keeping that promise.

Bagram Airbase, Afghanistan.

"Good morning general." I told the general.

"Hello Mr Fletcher. We're looking forward to your presentation." The general replied.

"Thanks sir." I replied.

Later that afternoon, I did the weapons presentation. "Is it better to be feared, or respected? I say, is it too much to ask for both? With that in mind, I present my crowning achievement. It's the first of a new line of weapons." I told the crowd.

"They say the best weapon is one you never have to fire. I have to disagree with that. I say the best weapon is one you only have to fire once. That's how my dad did it. That's how America does it, and it hasn't back fired yet. If you have an excuse to use one of these, the enemies will never even come out of hiding. Ladies and gentlemen, the Iniko." I told the crowd, as the missile fired into the mountains.

"To peace." I told the crowd, while grabbing a Coke. Suddenly, Brundun called me.

"Bolt." Brundun said.

"Brundun, what are you doing up?" I asked Brundun.

"I had to know how everything went." Brundun replied.

"It went great. It's like an early Christmas." I told Brundun.

"That's my boy! I'll see you tomorrow kid." Brundun told me.

"Okay Brundun. Get some sleep." I replied. So, we ended the conversation.

"Hey Bolt." Rhino told me.

"I'm sorry, this is the Funvee. The Hum Drumvee is back there." I told Rhino.

"Nice job." Rhino replied.

" I'll see you back at base camp." I told Rhino. Little did I know, that my life was about to change.

Author's note: Not bad eh? So many Psych references. Double cookies to any one who spots them. Which you probably won't. Okay, now to answer reviews.

Sidnydcurry: It's okay that you haven't updated. I've been busy with a lot of other things as well. I can make a character named Sidny. Just tell me what kind of dog/ cat to make him. I'm glad you're enjoying this story.

Jimmy Rocket: Millionaire's monthly, and Billionaire's weekly aren't from the movie. They had Vanity Fair and something else in the movie. I just really couldn't think of better unrelated names. Plus, I liked the way they sounded. I recommend all of the movies I've done remakes of so far.

Bolt: Do you get any of your ideas from reality?

Bolt Fan 21: I get my ideas from reality, just not your reality. Tony Dinozzo, NCIS.

(Tosses Jimmy Rocket a virtual cookie.) Good job on catching the A Twist Of Fate reference. I'm glad the whole Carly Gates thing was funny. Rookie to be honest, doesn't have a name. I just kept him Rookie. But, he can be Jimmy if you want.

Milo: Which was his name in the movie.

Bolt: I'm sorry, but who is this?

Bolt Fan 21: Bolt, I'd like you to meet your grand son Milo.

Bolt: Since when do I have a grandson?

Bolt Fan 21: Since either yesterday or Sunday.

Bolt: He's Napoleon and Sasha's right?

Bolt Fan 21: That is correct.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: What's the point of life if Risk is just a board game?

Bolt's point of view.

Some time later, I woke up with some sort of tube in my nose. Let me tell you, it was the weirdest thing I've ever woken up to. I proceeded to take it out. Next, I tried to get up, but something stopped me. I found out that I was hooked up to a car battery. "This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder." I thought.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A voice told me. The car battery had a wire leading to an electromagnet in my chest.

Later that night, I talked to the person who I assumed was my kidnapper. "What did you do to me?" I asked my captor.

"I saved your life, by removing as much of the shrapnel as I could. There's still quite a bit left, but that electromagnet will keep it from killing you." My captor replied. I smiled a bit, because I felt relieved. "Smiling makes everything better." The doctor told me.

"Have I seen you before?" I asked the doctor.

"We met at a conference in Indianapolis. If I hadn't had 18 cups of coffee. I wouldn't have been able to give a lecture." The doctor told me.

"Where are we?" I asked the doctor. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Get up Mr Fletcher, and do as I do. Put your hands behind your head" The doctor told me, and I obeyed.

"Those are my guns, why do they have my guns?" I asked the doctor.

"Just be quiet for now." The doctor replied. The leader said something in a foreign language, then gestured at the doctor.

"He says welcome Bolt Fletcher, the famous mass murderer. And that it's an honor to meet you. He wants you to build the Iniko Missile." The doctor told me.

"I refuse." I replied. The terrorist then proceeded to attempt to drown me. "Okay, okay. I'll build the missile." I coughed. Then they showed me the various weapons of mine that they had stolen. "You certainly have a lot of my weapons." I told the leader.

(The leader says something in a foreign language.) "He says that they have every thing you need to build the Iniko Missile. He needs you to make a list of the materials. He wants you to start working immediately. When you are done, he will set you free." The doctor told me. So, I shook hands with the leader. So, the doctor and I went back to his house.

"I'm sure you're people are looking for you Fletcher. But, it would be implausible to find you in these mountains. What you just say was your legacy Fletcher. Your life's work is in the hands of murders. This isn't how you want to die. " The doctor told me.

"What's the point? They're going to kill both of us anyways. If not, I'll be dead in a week." I replied.

"Fletcher, You either die a hero. Or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain." The doctor told me.

The next day, I got to work on the missile. "Over here's my work station. I want it well lit. I'll need some welding gear. I'll need: goggles, masks, a smelting cup and precision tools." I told my bosses.

While I was working on the missile, I got to know the doctor better. "So, how many languages do you speak?" I asked the doctor.

"21. less than they speak around hear." The doctor replied.

"Who are these people anyways?" I asked the doctor.

"They my friend, are your loyal customers. What exactly are you doing right now?" The doctor asked me.

"Sorting parts. Like this, we don't need this." I replied.

"What is that?" The doctor asked me.

"Palladium, 0.15 grams. We need at least 1.6. can you find the rest?" I asked the doctor. So, we melted the Palladium. "Careful, we only have one shot at this." I told the doctor.

"I have steady hands. It's why you're still alive." The doctor replied.

"So doctor, do you have a name?" I asked the doctor.

"My name is Sidny Thesealion." Sidny replied.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Sidny." I replied.

"It's nice to meet you too." Sidny replied. So, I made a new electromagnet thing with the Palladium. "What's that?" Sidny asked me.

"It's an miniature Arc Reactor. I have a bigger one powering my factory at home. This should keep the shrapnel from impaling my heart. It generate 3 Gigajoules a second." I replied.

"That could keep you alive for several centuries." Sidny replied.

"Or for something big, maybe 15 minutes." I said. So, I showed Sidny my blueprint for a suit. "This is our ticket out of here Sidny." I told Sidny.

"Impressive." Sidny replied.

Author's note: That was fun! The title is a lyric from the song Dance With Me Tonight, from Music and Lyrics. Now for a new segment I call: Bolt Fan 21's top 10 songs of the week. Every week, I'll post a list of my favorite songs I've listened to this week.

10: After Today, from A Goofy Movie.

9: Every Day Super Hero. By Smash Mouth.

8: A Way Back Into Love. From Music and Lyrics.

7: Dance With Me Tonight, from Music and Lyrics.

6: All Star, by Smash Mouth.

5: You'll Be In My Heart, by Phil Collins.

4: The Psych TV show theme song.

3: Growing Up, from the second Care Bears movie.

2: Walk Outside, from The Adventures of Milo and Otis.

1: Tip and Dash from the Little Mermaid 2.

now to answer a review.

Jimmy Rocket: Surprise! Don't worry, Napoleon and Sasha dated for a while before Milo was born. Bolt didn't know about Milo because he's just an idea at the moment.

Napoleon: He's also on several pages of your note book.

Yeah, I've been drawing him a lot. He still looks a little like a cat.

Milo: I'm not a cat.

Rhino: You're named after one though.

Bolt Fan 21: That's only half true. I had a Beta Fish named Milo as well.

Bolt: Only Bolt Fan 21 would name a fish after a cat.

Oh be quiet Bolt. So yeah. Rookie will be listed as Jimmy/ Rookie on the credits.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: We've still got some work to do.

Bolt's point of view.

So, Sidney and I continued working on the suit. My captors had no idea that we were working on something else. Later that night we played a little Poker.

"So Sidney, where are you from?" I asked Sidney.

"I'm from a small town called Gulmira. It's a nice place to live." Sidney replied.

"Do you have a family?" I asked Sidney.

"Yes, and I'll see them when I leave here." Sidney told me. "Do you have a family Fletcher?" Sidney asked me.

"No." I replied.

"No? So you have every thing, and nothing?" Sidney asked me.

The next morning, I got back to work. My work greatly confused my captors. It took them three days to realize that I wasn't working on the suit. "Relax." The leader told us.

The leader noticed the Arc reactor I had built. "This was once one of the highest technological advances. It's outdated now. Now, whoever holds the latest Fletcher weapons, is the one who rules this country. Soon, I will rule this country " The leader told me.

With that said, the leader started talking to Sidney. Suddenly, one of the men pointed a gun at Sidney.

"What does he want?" I asked Sidney. "Tell me what you want." I told the leader, while stepping forward.

"I need him. He's a good assistant." I told the leader, and they let Sidney go.

"You have 24 hours to assemble my missile." The leader told me. So, we finished up the suit. "Can you move?" Sidney asked me, and I nodded. "Okay, how do you exit this cave?" Sidney asked me.

"21 steps forward. 8 steps to the front door. Then go right 42 steps." I replied.

"Very good." Sidney replied. The next morning, the suit was finished, and I was trying to put it on.

"Sidney! Fletcher!" One of my captors yelled.

"Say something back." I told Sidney.

"He's speaking Hungarian." Sidney told me.

"Then speak Hungarian." I replied.

"Okay." Sidney replied, before yelling back in Hungarian. "That bought us some time." Sidney told me.

"Boot this thing up." I told Sidney.

"Okay." Sidney replied.

"It's Function 11. wait for the progress bar.

"It's there." Sidney replied.

"Press control S." I told Sidney. "Now press S and enter." I told Sidney. The bad guys were getting closer.

"I'm going to buy us some time." Sidney told me.

"No! Stick to the plan." I replied. Sidney grabbed a Sniper Rifle. "Sidney! Stick to the plan!" I yelled to Sidney. I few moments later, my suit booted up, and I was ready to go. So, I snuck up on my captors and beat them up.

A couple minutes later, I found a half dead Sidney. "Sidney?" I asked Sidney.

"Watch out." Sidney coughed. So, I shot a flare at the leader. "Fletcher." Sidney said weakly.

"I'm going to get you out of here. I won't leave you to die." I told Sidney.

"This always was the plan." Sidney replied.

"Come on, I'll take you to your family." I told Sidney.

"My family is dead. I'm going to see them now. It's okay. This is what I want." Sidney coughed.

"Thanks for saving me Sidney." I told Sidney.

"Don't waste your life Bolt. It's the only one you have." Sidney said weakly. With that, he was gone.

So, I went to face my enemies. They shot at me for awhile, then stopped abruptly. "It's my turn now." I told them. So, I torched every thing in sight. Including my weapons they had stashed away. After I burned everything, I flew off. My flight lasted about 8 seconds. "Whoa. Rock and roll." I said.

So, I went looking for any nearby towns. I got lucky and flagged down a helicopter. Inside that helicopter was Rhino. "How was the Funvee?" Rhino asked me. "You're riding with me next time Bolt." Rhino told me.

Author's note: We are now 42 minutes into the movie. The movie's 2 hours and five minutes long. Sidnydcurry, if you're reading this, I'm sorry that the character that I named after you got killed in this story. Now to answer 2 reviews.

Jimmy "Rookie" Rocket:

Milo: You got a big part in Princess Bride. (No pun intended.)

Milo's right. At least you didn't get killed.

Bolt: Or did he?

The world may never know. Yes, you caught the hidden 21. there's a hidden 8 (Like 8MilesThatWay.) in this chapter. Yeah, the movie jumps around a lot like the last chapter.

Rhino: It jumps around like Tigger on Expresso.

Fun little simile that I had to share. A movie night with Rhino would be fun if it was possible. I'm getting Iron Man on NetFlix, should be here tomorrow. My DVD's all scratched up. Thanks for that little detail. Details like that can be useful.

Sidnydcurry: I'm glad the new chapter's coming along good. I'm getting excited about doing more. If I had to guess, I'd say that the character Sidney would be either a Lab or a Shepherd. Glad you've enjoyed this story.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Making a mark on history.

A man only has one lifetime, but history can remember you forever. Mitch Wilkinson, National Treasure 2.

Bolt's point of view.

Several hours later, I returned home. Sadie was at the air port waiting for me. "Are you shedding a few tears for your long lost boss?" I asked Sadie.

"Tears of joy. Job hunting is a pain." Sadie told me.

"Well, the vacation's over." I told Sadie. So, we got into my car..

"Take us to a hospital Miles." Sadie told the driver.

"I'm not going to a hospital." I told Sadie.

"Yes Bolt, you have to." Sadie told me.

"I've been locked up for three months. I want to do two things. I want a Double Cheese Burger from McDonald's." I told Sadie.

"No on what ever the second thing is." Sadie told me.

"I also want to hold a press conference." I told Sadie.

"The last thing you want to do is get the press involved." Sadie replied.

"Okay Miles, let's go to McDonald's." I told Miles.

So, Sadie arranged a press conference, and I got my cheese burger. Good old Brundun greeted us when we got there. "Bolt. I was going to meet you at the hospital." Brundun said.

"I'm perfectly fine." I told Brundun.

"Look at you kid. Oh you went to McDonald's and didn't get me any thing?" Brundun asked me.

"I didn't know you wanted anything." I replied.

So, we went into the press room. "Look who's back everybody." Brundun told the crowd.

Meanwhile, a stranger was talking to Sadie. "Mrs Spencer, can I have a word with you?" The man asked Sadie.

"I'm not with the press conference." Sadie told the man.

"I'm not a reporter. My name is Zack Callum. I'm with the Witness Protection Program.." Zack told Sadie.

"We've been approached by the FBI, CIA, and all them already." Sadie replied.

"We're a separate division mam. We need to debrief Mr Fletcher on the details of his escape." Zack told Sadie.

"I'll see if he has an opening in his schedule." Sadie replied.

"Thank you." Zack said.

So, I sat on the floor to do the press conference. "I would like for everyone to sit down." I told the crowd, and they obeyed.

"Why is he sitting on the floor?"Rhino asked Sadie.

"I don't know Rhino." Sadie replied.

"Good to see you Brundun." I told Brundun.

"It's good to see you too kid." Brundun replied.

"You know, I never got to say good bye to my dad. I have so many questions that I would have asked him. I would have asked him how he felt about what his company did. If he ever had any doubts. Maybe he was exactly what he seemed like on the news." I told the crowd.

"While I was gone, I saw young Americans being killed by the weapons that I created. The weapons the I created to protect them. I saw that I had created a murderous monster." I said.

"Mr Stark." One of the reporters said.

"Yes, you in the front row. Third person from the right." I stated.

"What exactly happened over there?" The reporter asked me.

"I had my eyes opened to a harsh reality. A reality that I had inadvertently caused. I have to resolve the problem that I caused. A wise friend once told me: You either die a hero. Or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain. I want to change the world for the better. That is why, Fletcher Industries will stop making weapons immediately." I told the crowd, and they spazzed out.

"The good news is that Bolt's back!" Brundun told the crowd.

So, Brundun drove to the office on his Segway. "That went well." Brundun told me.

"They hate me now. Don't they?" I asked Brundun.

"They don't hate you. They think you've gone kazoo." Brundun told me. "The stocks are going to drop like crazy now." Brundun said.

"40 points at the least." I replied.

"Bolt. We make weapons." Brundun told me.

"I don't want the highest record of a body count in history to be my legacy." I replied.

"It's what we do. We make weapons. You can't hide that." Brundun told me.

"Yeah well. This is Fletcher Industries, not Philchester Industries." I replied.

"We maintain balance in the world." Brundun told me.

"That's not what I saw. We're tearing this world apart. We need to either fix the problem, Or do something else." I replied.

"Like what?" Brundun asked me.

"How about taking another look at the Arc Reactor technology?" I suggested.

"The Arc Reactor was just to make the Global Warming people happy. It's a child's work really. It's a dead end." Brundun told me.

"It's plausible." I replied.

"That thing's ancient history kid." Brundun told me.

"That's what every one says. By the way, your serious face is a piece of crap. It's not fooling any one. Who told you to talk to me? Rhino? Sadie?" I asked Brundun.

"It doesn't matter Bolt. I want to see your mini Arc Reactor." Brundun told me.

"It was Rhino wasn't it? Okey, here it is." I said, while showing him the Arc Reactor. "It works." I told Brundun.

"Listen to me Bolt. We're a team. If we work together, we can do any thing. Like your father and I did." Brundun told me.

"I'm sorry I didn't warn you." I replied.

"It's okay kiddo." Brundun told me.

"You would have stopped me if I had though." I said.

"Bolt, no more of this ready, fire, aim stuff. Do you understand me?" Brundun asked me.

"That was my dad's line." I replied.

"Just let me handle this Bolt. You're playing with the big boys now. This is a completely different ball game. We're going to have to take things up a notch. I want you to lay low for a while kid." Brundun told me.

"I will Brundun." I replied.

"Good. Now go home, and get some sleep." Brundun told me.

Author's note: (Bolt Fan 21 yawns sleepily.) I think that's a good place to end the chapter.

Bolt: Dude, you need to go to bed.

It's only 11:34 Bolt. I'll be fine. I'm probably going to go see Iron Man 2 with my dad tomorrow. It should be fun. This would have been up a little earlier. But, I took an X Files break. (Shocker.)The last 3 nights can be described in one of the lyrics from the song Work To Do. It's: And we've got, long hours and late nights ahead of us now. Now to answer a review.

Jimmy "Rookie" Rocket: Sadie: You enjoy typing that way too much.

It's true. It's fun to type. I agree that Sidney would be a Retriever Lab mix. They're both great kinds of dogs. Yeah, I heard that the giant from Princess Bride died. It's a good thing they didn't kill his character in the movie. It wouldn't have been as funny if they had.

Milo: Plus, Buttercup/ Sadie would have jumped to her death if some one hadn't caught her.

Sadie: And Rhino/ Inigo wouldn't have gotten his revenge.

Bolt: And Westley would still be dead.

Wow, I just realized how important that character was.

Sadie: She thinks better at night.

Yes, it's true. I'm a night person.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Friends and favors.

Bolt's point of view.

The next morning, I called Sadie down to the lab for a favor. "Hey Sadie, how big are your paws?" I asked Sadie, and she raised an eyebrow at me.

"What?" Sadie asked me.

"How big are your paws?" I asked Sadie.

"I don't understand why you're asking me this." Sadie replied.

"Just come down here, I need you." I told Sadie. So, Sadie came down to my lab. "Hey Sadie. Let me see your paws. Yes, they're the right size, they are very little. I just need a little assistance." I told Sadie, and showed her my new Arc Reactor.

"Wow, is that what's keeping you alive?" Sadie asked me.

"It was. It's being replaced. This, is my new mini Arc Reactor. It's quite an improvement. I'm swapping them out. I kinda hit a snag." I told Sadie.

"I don't know what that means." Sadie replied.

"It's nothing. I just can't reach this exposed wire under the device. It's causing a bit of a short." I told Sadie, while taking out the old Arc Reactor.

"What do you want me to do?" Sadie asked me.

"Can you put that on that table over there. That was a little irrelevant. All I'm asking you is to reach in and gently remove the wire. It's like Operation, you can't touch the sides." I replied.

"What do you mean it's like Operation?" Sadie asked me.

"It's a kid's game. I don't really have time to explain it. Just carefully lift the wire out." I replied. So, Sadie started to reach her hand in, but stopped.

"I really don't think I'm qualified to do this." Sadie said.

"Of course you are. You're the most qualified person to do this. I trust you with my life, and I'm lucky to have you. You'll do fine. I really need you on this Sadie." I told Sadie.

"Alright, I'll do it." Sadie told me, while reaching for the wire. "Oh this is so gross." Sadie squeaked.

"It's just discharge from the device. It's not as disgusting as you think." I replied.

"Oh my goodness this is so gross!" Sadie squeaked again.

"It's the copper wire. Do you have it?" I asked Sadie.

"I've got it." Sadie told me.

"Make sure that it doesn't touch the sides when it comes out. Which is what I was trying to say before. Don't pull out the little magnet at the end! That was it!" I yelped.

"I'm sorry Bolt." Sadie told me.

"Don't put it back in." I replied.

"What's happening?" Sadie asked me.

"Nothing. I'm just having a heart attack because you yanked the wire out like it was the last pair of shoes at a sale." I replied.

"I thought you said this was safe." Sadie yelped.

"We need to switch it out fast." I replied.

"Bolt, you're going to be okay." Sadie told me.

"Let's hope so." I replied.

So, we put the new Arc Reactor in. "That was fun. See, I told you it was easy." I told Sadie.

"Are you okay?" Sadie asked me.

"Sharp as Cheddar." I replied. "Are you okay?" I asked Sadie.

"Never make me do any thing like that again." Sadie told me.

"You're all I have. No one else would ever do that for me." I replied.

"What do you want me to do with the old Arc Reactor?" Sadie asked me.

"Burn it. Blow it up. Destroy it. Take it apart. Pick one." I replied.

"You don't want to keep it?" Sadie asked me.

"I'm not known for being the nostalgic type." I replied.

"Will that be all Mr Fletcher?" Sadie asked me.

"That be all Mrs Spencer. Thank you." I replied. "Hey, Slick. Come here." I told my robot. "What's all this stuff doing on my desk?" I asked Slick. "Let's see. We have my phone. A picture of me and my dad. Just slide the rest into the garbage." I told Slick.

Later that day, I went to visit Rhino. "The future of air combat is maned or un-maned vehicles. In my experience, un-maned vehicles can't stand up to to the intelligence of the pilots flying the maned vehicles." Rhino told his class.

"What about a pilot with out a plane?" I asked Rhino.

"Class, it looks like we have a special guest. Please welcome Mr Bolt Fletcher." Rhino told his students.

"Speaking about maned or un-maned. Tell them about the cute Horned Marten you thought was a girl. I think his name was Dash." I told the students.

"That's not true. Don't listen to Bolt, he's gone kazoo." Rhino told the students.

"It was nice meeting you kids." I told the class.

"Give me and Mr Fletcher a minute kids." Rhino told the kids.

"I'm surprised to see you out." Rhino told me.

"Why is that?" I asked Rhino.

"I figured you would be recovering from your little adventure." Rhino told me.

"Yeah well, I bounce back fast. I'm working on some thing really big. I want you to be a part of it." I replied,

"It would make my coworkers happy. We know that the thing at the press conference was a joke." Rhino told me.

"Well, this isn't exactly for the military. This is different." I replied.

"What are you a pacifist now?" Rhino asked me.

"Just hear me out Rhino." I told Rhino.

"You need to get back on track Bolt. I'm serious." Rhino replied.

"Okay." I replied.

"It was nice to see you Bolt." Rhino told me.

"It was nice to see you too Rhino." I replied.

Author's note: This week end's been amazing. I'm going to try to finish this story before I go on vacation in two weeks. I'm not sure what I'm doing next. I saw Iron Man 2 today. It was pretty awesome. So, now to answer two reviews.

Jimmy "Rookie" Rocket: Don't worry your silly little head. I went to bed after I posted that.

Bolt: It's weird that he's seen Dark Knight, but hasn't seen Iron Man.

I haven't seen Fast and the Furious. I saw Super Man, and didn't really understand it.

Bolt: I had a Flame Thrower, not a Bazooka.

Jim: I've heard it both ways.

I don't know why they sat on the floor. They just did.

Brundun: They did it because they're awesome like that.

Brundun, shouldn't you be doing some thing nefarious, and also evil?

Brundun: You're right.

No one sent Brundun. He's like Bolt's dad in this story.

Bolt: I think Jim wants to get rid of Brundun so he can be the villain in this story.

(Bolt Fan 21 Gibbs slaps Bolt.) Gee thanks for ruining the movie for him.

Rhino: (Pulls out one of those Men In Black memory wipers, and flashes it at Jim.) Brundun is not the bad guy, the monkey people are.

Thank you Rhino. So, I'm glad you liked the songfic. I'm glad that the songfics are cute.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The hardest part is changing from the man you used to be.

Bolt's point of view.

That night, I started upgrading the suit. "Hey Ackley, are you awake?" I asked Ackely.

"I'm always awake, I'm a computer." Ackley replied.

"I'd like to open a new project file, and call it 2.0." I told Ackley.

"Do you want me to save this on the Fletcher Database?" Ackley asked me.

"Actually I don't know if we should. So, until further notice, store it on my private server." I replied, while getting the 3d blueprint for the suit.

"So this is a secret project?" Ackley asked me.

"Yes. I don't want this winding up in the wrong hands. Hopefully I can do some good with it." I told Ackley.

Meanwhile, the people who kidnapped me were looking for my suit. Sadly, they found it.

Back at my mansion, Slick and I were working on the boot for my suit. "Okay up. Forget it. Don't even move. You are a glitch." I told Slick.

Next, I worked on the jet pack type part of the suit. "Let's do this right. Dummy look alive, your on stand by in case this thing catches on fire. Slick roll the camera. Activate hand controls. Okay, 3, 2, now." I said, I pressed the controls on the jet pack, and got shot backwards into the wall. Of course, the robot doused me. "Whoa, rock and roll." I coughed.

Next , I started working on the flight stabilizer. Suddenly, Sadie came to join me. "I've been trying to reach you. Did you hear the intercom?" Sadie asked me.

"Yeah, every thing's okay down here. Wait what?" I asked Sadie.

"Brundun's upstairs." Sadie replied.

"Great. I'll be right up in just a second." I told Sadie.

"I thought you were done making weapons." Sadie said.

"I am. This is a flight stabilizer. It's completely harmless." I replied, and I got shot back into the wall again. "That wasn't part of the plan." I told Sadie.

So, I went upstairs to talk to Brundun. "How did the meeting go?" I asked Brundun. Brundun just gave me a look. "It went that bad huh?" I asked Brundun.

"Just because I brought you a pizza back from New York doesn't mean that it went bad." Brundun replied.

"Brundun, I've known you my whole life, and you always do this. Good, you got it with every thing but Anchovies. My favorite." I told Brundun.

"It would have gone better if you would have been there." Brundun replied.

"I'm just following your orders and laying low. I'm letting you handle every thing." I replied.

"The press and public don't want me, they want you. Plus, it was a board meeting." Brundun told me.

"It was a board meeting?" I asked Brundun.

"Yup. They think you have post traumatic stress. They want to give you the boot." Brundun replied.

"All that over the stocks dropping 40 points? We knew that would happen." I told Brundun.

"56 and falling." Sadie replied.

"I've heard it both ways. I own the company." I replied.

"Bolt, kid. The board has rights too. They don't like your new direction." Brundun told me.

"I'm doing what I believe is right. That's a new direction for me and the company." I replied.

"Oh come on Bolt." Brundun told me.

"I'll be in my man cave." I replied.

"Bolt, listen to me. I'm trying to work this out. Help me out here kid. Give me some thing to make the board like you again." Brundun told me.

"Not going to happen." I replied.

"This idea stays with me. That's it Brundo, forget it." I replied.

"Well, then the pizza stays with me. But, you can have a couple pieces for the road." Brundun told me.

"Thanks." I replied, while grabbing four pieces.

"Mind if I come down there and see what you're working on?" Brundun asked me.

"Not right now. Goodnight Brundo." I replied.

So, I took the improved jet pack for another test run. "Day 8, test 21. Dummy is still on fire patrol. If he douses me again,and I'm not on fire. I'll give him to the evil little kid across the street. Who's name I believe is Sid." I told the camera.

"Let's start this at 1% lift. In 3, 2 now." I said, while pressing the controls. This time, it worked. "Not bad. Don't follow me around Dummy. Because I feel like I will spontaneously com-bust if you do. Just stay right there." I told the robot.

"Let's go for 2.5 now. 5, 4, 3, now." I said, while pressing the controls. It worked amazingly well.

But, I wound up right above my expensive car collection. "Crap, this is one place that I don't want to be. Table's even worse. It's fine, it's fine." I said. Luckily, I was able to make a safe landing. The dummy was ready to douse me. "Don't, you, dare!" I growled.

"Yeah, I can fly." I said.

Author's note: That was fun. I've grown to like working with Brundun. He's fun. I had an idea. I'm working on a new story. I thought about being one of the characters, or at least a slightly younger version of me. I thought about playing Penny's daughter on a new Bolt show. Just tell me what you think. Now to answer a review.

Jimmy "Rookie" Rocket: Every one can voice their own opinion. Lol.

Bolt: Proabie finally made a movie reference. I'm proud of you kid.

Jim: I don't know what that means.

Sadie: Your character in Princess Bride's last name was Mgee. Mgee is from NCIS. Dinozzo (My favorite.) Always calls him Proabie. Thus, your new nick name is Proabie.

Jim: I'm not too crazy about that nick name.

Booth: Neither is Mgee.

Bolt: Warn us before you introduce a new character next time!

Sorry Bolt. This is Milo's friend Booth. He's filling in for Milo today, because Milo is a new born in my story right now. Meaning, he can't talk. He'll be back tomorrow, Maybe. (Bolt Fan 21 tosses Jim her Bolt plushie.) It's not exactly a pillow. But, it's soft.

Bolt: I find it disturbing that you have a stuffed animal of me.

Bolt, don't be an old sponge with hair hanging off of it.

Bolt: Ewwww. Just ewwww.

Oh be quiet. You sniff fire hydrants. Yes, I do have a Bolt plushie. Two actually. I call the smaller one Little Bolt. I got him before Miles used Little Bolt. The wire part in the movie is even more intense. I got grossed out watching it. I think it's haywire. I'm not sure though.

Bolt: Nerd.

Bolt Fan 21: Fire hydrant sniffer. What is it with dogs and those things any ways. They're color blind. Bolt wouldn't hang you. He'd probably roast you over a fire like on cannibal movies. I'm kidding. That would be wrong. Good luck on your paper dude.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: You'd rather run when you can't crawl.

Bolt's point of view.

A day or so later, the suit was finished. It was time for a test run. "Ackley, are you there?" I asked Ackley.

"At your service sir." Ackley replied.

"Okay, engage desktop display. Check. Show my preferences from home." I told Ackley.

"I will do that sir." Ackley told me. "We are now on line and ready sir." Ackley said.

"Can we start the virtual tour?" I asked Ackley.

"I'm on it boss." Ackley replied.

"Okay, check the control surfaces." I told Ackley.

"Okay Bolt." Ackley replied. A few moments later, the suit was ready to fly. "Every thing's ready sir." Ackley told me.

"Can you check the weather while you're at it?" I asked Ackley.

"There are some tests that have to be run first." Ackley told me.

"Ackley, don't be a tone deaf penguin. Sometimes you have to run before you learn to walk. Take off in 3,2, now." I told Ackley, before taking off. "Wow! This is better than sticking your head out of a car window! Now, let's see what this thing can do." I said.

"What's the record for the highest flight in history?" I asked Ackley.

"85,000 feet sir." Ackley replied.

"Well, that record's going to be broken tonight." I told Ackley.

"Sir, there is a potentially dangerous ice build up forming on the suit."

"We have to keep going." I replied. Suddenly, the suit stopped working. "Quick Ackley, deploy the flaps." I told Ackley. Luckily, the suit started working, and I flew home. "Okay, kill the power." I told Ackley, and I crashed through the roof, and the grand piano, and landed on my Silver Corvet. Of course, my stupid robot was there to douse me.

After I got out of the suit, I found a present from Sadie and a cup of coffee. "From Sadie." I muttered, while reading the sticky note. In side the package was my old Arc Reactor in a glass case. Below it was a plaque that said: Proof that Bolt Fletcher has a heart.

"Thanks Sadie." I thought. So, I started making changes to the suit. "Note to self: Suit stops working at 40,000 feet. Plausible cause is icing." I told Ackley.

"I guess visiting the aliens on Mars is out of the question then. I recommend improving the exoskeleton." Ackley told me.

"Okay. Ad some Gold titanium alloy to the mixture too. It should balance things out." I replied.

"I'm on it boss." Ackley replied.

"The red carpet is rolled out here at the Disney Concert Hall tonight. For the third annual Policeman's Ball, which is sponsored by Bolt Fletcher." The lady on the news said.

"Ackley, did we get invited to that?" I asked Ackley.

"Not that I know of sir." Ackley replied.

"Well, that's just ridiculous. I mean it's my party." I replied.

"The changes have been made sir." Ackley told me.

"Throw in a little Fire Engine Red for me." I told Ackley.

"Yes, that will me very inconspicuous." Ackley replied. So, he made the change, and showed me the picture.

"Perfect." I replied.

"Estimated completion time is five hours." Ackley told me.

"Okay. Now, I have to go crash my own party." I told Ackley.

So, I headed to the party in my Cherry Red Ferrari. Of course, Brundun was talking to the press. "Weapons are only a small part of what Fletcher Industries really is. We support the police as well." Brundun told the press. So, I squeezed through the crowd and approached Brundun.

"It's a sad day when a man has to crash his own party." I told Brundun.

"Well, look at you kid. I didn't expect to see you here." Brundun told me.

"I'll see you inside." I told Brundun, while going inside.

"Take it easy kiddo. Okay?" Brundun asked me.

"I will. Scout's honor." I replied. "I'll take a Cherry Coke, no ice." I told the guy serving drinks.

"Yes sir Mr Fletcher." He replied. Suddenly, Zack Callum approached me.

"Mr Fletcher. I'm Zack Callum, I'm with the Witness Protection Program. I need to debrief you." Zack replied.

"For the record, I'm not wearing briefs. I'm joking." I replied.

"How about the 21st at Fletcher Industries?" Zack asked me.

"Sure, that sounds good." I replied. At that moment, I spotted Sadie. "I'll just check with my assistant first." I told Zack.

"You look great, I hardly even recognized you." I told Sadie.

"What are you doing here Bolt?" Sadie asked me.

"Just avoiding the agents." I replied.

"Are you here alone?" Sadie asked me.

"Yes. Where did you get the dress?" I asked Sadie.

"It was a birth day present from you actually." Sadie replied.

"Well, I did a good job picking it out then." I replied.

"Yes." Sadie replied.

"Would you like to dance?" I asked Sadie.

"I can't." Sadie replied.

"Nonsense. Come on Sadie." I told Sadie.

"Okay." Sadie sighed.

"I'm I making you nervous?" I asked Sadie.

"No. I just always forget to put on deodorant when I dance with me boss. In front of all my colleagues." Sadie replied.

" You look and smell nice. I could fire you if that would take the pressure off." I told Sadie.

"You couldn't heat up your Lean Pockets with out me." Sadie told me.

"I could last a week." I replied.

"Really? What's your password for the Man Cave?" Sadie asked me.

"8." I replied.

"Your only missing the other 5 numbers. It's 8-31-93." Sadie whispered.

"Right. I have you for the other 5." I replied.

"Let's go outside. It's a little stuffy in here." Sadie told me.

"That sounds good." I replied.

"That, was awkward." Sadie told me when we got outside.

"Just a little bit." I replied.

"More than little Bolt, and you know that." Sadie told me.

"No one was even watching." I replied.

"Bolt, every one and their father's brother's cousin's nephew's former roommate, was watching." Sadie told me.

"It was just a dance. It was completely meaningless." I replied.

"It wasn't just a dance. You don't understand, because you're you. Every knows that you're a little too cavalier in your personal life. It's awkward because I work for you." Sadie told me.

"They knew that it was a spur of the moment type thing. You're over reacting." I replied.

"I need a soda now." Sadie told me.

"I will get you one. What would you like?" I asked Sadie.

"A Dr Pepper." Sadie replied.

"I will get you one then." I replied.

Author's note: Yeah, that was interesting. For the record, Bolt's password is my birthday.

Bolt: Holy cheese doodles! Your that old?

Yes Bolt, I am. Now to answer 3 reviews.

Sidnydcurry: Nice job on Ch 3. If I'm going to do ch 4, can you tell me what you would like to see happen? Thanks for allowing me to co-author.

Jimmy "Proabie" Rocket: Bolt: You can't quit writing! Who else will write about Colten and Brad?

I read your thing, and I agree with Bolt. You can't stop writing. Your stories mean a lot to me, and a lot of other people. We need you here. (Gives Jimmy the dog face.)

Milo: Come on Proabie, you can't leave us.

Sadie: Enough with that nick name guys!

Oh come on! You're mad because I like using Brundun? I enjoyed using Jim a whole lot. I will bring him back some time. In fact, I just thought of a great role for him.

Jimmy: Really?

Yes really.

Brundun: (Pulls out his Bazooka.) I don't find my new nick name funny.

Bolt: Dude, it was just a joke. Don't go kazoo over it.

We really want you to keep writing. If you don't do it for me, (Holds up Milo, who's doing the Dog Face.) do it for Milo. Thanks for all the reviews, and for being supportive a couple weeks ago when I was having a rough time on here.

Bane7670: I'm glad you've enjoyed this story. I love doing movie remakes. To answer your first question. Fletcher isn't Penny's last name. I'm not really sure what her last name is. I just liked how Penny Fletcher sounded. As for the second question. What you're seeing is a fun little thing known as personification. Meaning, I'm giving human traits to Bolt and the others. Thanks for reviewing.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Life is made up of many moments.

Bolt's point of view.

So, I went to get our drinks. "One Dr Pepper, and a Cherry Coke no ice." I told the guy serving drinks.

"Coming right up sir." He replied.

Suddenly, Katie Chicory approached me. "Look what the blizzard blew in. It's Bolt Fletcher." Katie said.

"Your Daisy right?" I asked Katie.

"I'm Katie." Katie replied.

"I've heard it both ways." I replied.

"You have a lot of nerve for even coming tonight. You're not even acting like this bothers you." Katie told me.

"I'm panicked, really." I replied.

"I'm referring to the latest atrocity caused by your company." Katie told me coldly.

"Look, they just slapped my name on the invite. I don't know what else to tell you." I replied.

"I almost fell for that crap. But I'm a human lie detector.." Katie told me.

"For your edification, I've been out of town for a few months, and I just got back recently." I replied.

"Is this what you call making the world a better place? It's a town called Gulmira. Does that ring any bells?" Katie snapped, while shoving some photos into my hand.

The pictures were of my captors with my weapons. "When are these from?" I asked Katie.

"They were taken yesterday." Katie replied.

"I didn't approve this order." I told Katie.

"Well your company did." Katie replied.

"Well, I'm not my company." I told Katie. So, I went to talk to Brundun.

"Have you seen these pictures?" I asked Brundun, while handing him the pictures.

"What are you talking about?" Brundun asked me.

"What's going on in Gulmira?" I asked Brundun.

"Bolt, kiddo. You can't afford to be clueless." Brundun replied.

"I was clueless before. When they drew the line and said not to cross it. They told me that's how they do business. We can't double cross the company. That is the irresponsible thing to do, and you know that." I told Brundun. Brundun bit his lip nervously.

"Come on, let's take a picture. It'll be fun." Brundun told me. "Between you and me, I was the one who said to give you the boot. You're like a son to me Bolt. I had to protect you." Brundun told me. I wanted to strangle Brundun at that moment. I would have, if I wasn't surrounded by a few hundred witnesses.

The next morning, I went to the man cave to finish up my Iron Shepherd suit. At the same time, I was watching an upsetting news story on Gulmira. I decided to try out the Blaster on the glass walls of the lab. The glass shattered instantly. Next, I tried it out on one of the light fixtures. It broke as well. "Excellent." I thought.

So, I decided to go and take care of the trouble in Gulmira. The leader of the group that had abducted me was about to blow some one's head off with one of my weapons when I arrived. So, I literally blew most of terrorists away with my Blaster. The rest, I shot.

The leader hid, and tried to call for back up. But, I found him, and decided to let the towns folk deal with him. "Torture him in any way you want to." I told them. So, I started to fly home, but I suddenly got shot out of the sky by a tank. So, I obliterated the tank. After that, I started flying again.

Else where, the Air force had noticed my suit. "Call Lieutenant Eloop, and tell him to get down here." The soldier in charge said.

Minutes later, Rhino showed up. "How come this didn't show up on radar?" Rhino asked the soldier.

"It's got some sot of shield around it. It has to be an unnamed vehicle." The agent replied.

"I need to make a phone call." Rhino told the soldier. So, Rhino called me.

"Hello." I said.

"Bolt. This is Rhino." Rhino told me.

"I can't hear you." I told Rhino.

"What's all that noise?" Rhino asked me.

"I'm just driving my Ferrari with the top down." I replied.

"Well, I need your help Bolt. A weapons place was blown up near where you were being held hostage." Rhino told me.

"Yes, well that's a dangerous place. Looks like some one did your job for you." I replied.

"Why are you out of breath Bolt?" Rhino asked me.

"I've been out jogging." I replied.

"I thought you were driving?" Rhino asked me.

"I'm driving home from the park where I went jogging." I replied.

"Are you sure you don't have any thing we should know about in that area?" Rhino asked me.

"I'm positive." I replied.

"Okay, because there's an air craft that's about to get blown up." Rhino told me.

"Okay, have fun with that. I have to go now bye." I replied, before hanging up. So, the planes fired at me.

"Enie meanie, minie mo. Miss that air craft because you're slow!" I taunted. The jets proceeded to fire similes at me. "Time to with to Ludicrous Speed." I told Ackley.

Next, I shot flares at them. Which was a bad idea. Because my suit stopped working. Luckily, it started working again a moment later.

Next, I called Rhino to make them stop shooting at me. "Rhino, I'm the air craft." I told Rhino.

"What?" Rhino asked me.

"I'm in the air craft." I replied.

"Sending a civilian air craft into a war zone is against the regulations." Rhino told me.

"It's not a piece of equipment. I'm inside it. It's me!" I yelled. So, he made the jets stop shooting at me.

"You owe me big time Bolt." Rhino told me.

"Well, they started it." I replied.

"What do I tell the press?" Rhino asked me.

"Tell them it was a training exercise." I replied.

"What ever floats your boat." Rhino told me.

"I don't make boats, I make weapons." I replied jokingly.

Author's note: That was so much fun to write! I just wanted to say, you guys are the best, and I love writing this for you guys. Now to answer two reviews.

Jimmy "Proabie Wan Knobie" Rocket: Bolt: You brought that nick name upon your self by referencing Star Wars.

Any ways, I'm glad I could help. You were there when I needed some one, and now I'm returning the favor. Mind if I share a quote with you?

" Life is not made up of a single moment, it's made up of a gazillion moments. What defines us is the choice we make in the next moment, and the one after that." Henry Spencer from Psych. Season 3 episode 2: Murder?... Anyone?... Anyone?... Bueller?

I just thought I'd share that quote with you. It's a really good quote, and it sprang to my mind earlier.

Sadie: It's also from her favorite TV show.

Any ways, I recommend finding the episode, or at least that clip from it. Like I said before, I really like your stories. They're fun, entertaining, and just plain good. You should be proud to write them. Your the only one that's used the Best Friend 21 thing. Honestly, my only nickname other than Bolt Fan 21, is Spooky Mulder. Which is what my dad calls me.

Bolt: He isn't crying because he's Rocket for a reason.

Yes, I still remember that from your second review. Now, moving on. I honestly didn't realize I referenced Toy Story. Thanks for pointing that out. I love that movie when I was a kid. Buzz Light year was always my favorite. So that's where I got the head out of a moving car thing. I couldn't remember what that was from. It's been about 3 years since I've watched Under Dog. I might have to watch it tomorrow.

Napoleon: There was also about a million Psych references in that chapter as well.

Sasha: Along with two NCIS ones.

Thanks guys for sharing that. You're welcome for all the support. I just really felt like I needed to say some thing.

Bolt: No one saw what she said coming.

I have incredible insight, I'd use it on myself. But I don't have any problems. Alex Fletcher, from Music And Lyrics. That quote I'm just kidding about. Yes, I read your profile. I just like to see when your going to update and what not. I'm excited about your next update.

Soldier Dog: Look what the blizzard blew in! I'm kidding, it's almost summer. I just didn't want to offend any cats. Thanks for reading. I did Iron Shepherd mostly because of the Iron Man sequel that came out. I thought it would be fun. Finding ideas is getting a bit easier. Right now, I don't know what I'm doing next.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The hardest journey's through the heart.

Bolt's point of view.

My next challenge was getting out of the suit. "Ouch!" I yelped.

"It's a snug fit sir. The more you squirm, the harder it gets." Ackley replied.

"Take it easy, it's my first time squeezing out of here. Plus, I designed this to come off. I never design some thing wrong. So it should come off." I told Ackley. Suddenly, Sadie walked in.

"What's going on here?" Sadie asked me.

"Safe to say this isn't the weirdest thing you've caught me doing." I replied.

"Are those bullet holes?" Sadie asked me, and I nodded.

Little did I know that Brundun was in Gulmira, working with the terrorist. "Welcome Mr Philchester. I got this burn, courtesy of Bolt Fletcher." The leader told Brundun.

"If you had killed him like I told you to. You wouldn't have a disfigured face." Brundun told the leader.

"I don't kill celebrities." The leader replied.

"Where's the weapon?" Brundun asked the leader.

"It's in the back. This is how he escaped" He told Brundun.

"Talk about a Diamond in the rough." Brundun replied.

"This is just a prototype. He's made a bigger and better version. I think that it's his finest work. A man with a dozen of these could rule the country." The leader told Brundun.

"I know that you want Fletcher's job." The leader said.

"I will get what is rightfully mine. Even if I have to kill Bolt." Brundun replied.

"Then we have a common enemy. If we still have a deal, I will hand over the blue prints, as a gift. In return, I'd really like some of those Iron soldiers." The leader told Brundun.

Suddenly, Brundun pulled a device out of his pocket and zapped the leader with it. "This is the only gift you shall receive." Brundun replied.

"Technology, it's a gift, and a curse. Don't worry, you'll be fine in 21 minutes. But this is the least of your problems." Brundun told the man.

"Box every thing up guys. Let's round 'em up, and move 'em out." Brundun told his team.

So, Brundun called one of his fellow conspirators who happened to work at the company. "Set up in section 8 under the Arc Reactor. I need our best engineers, and a pro type right away." Brundun said.

Back at home, Sadie had come to check up on me in the Man Cave. "Hey Sadie, can I send you on an errand? I need you to go to my office, and hack into the mainframe, and retrieve all information on recent shipping. This will help you to achieve the task. Look under Executive Files, or on a ghost drive under the lowest number heading." I told Sadie.

"What do you plan to do with this information?" Sadie asked me.

"I need to bust Brundun for double crossing the company. Then, I'm going to track down my weapons and destroy them. " I replied.

"Bolt, you know that I'd follow you to the ends of the Earth, but I can't watch you start all of this again." Sadie told me.

"This is all I'm doing. No presentations or any thing. All there is, is what ever lies ahead." I replied.

"Bolt, if what your saying is the truth. I quit." Sadie told me.

"Sadie, you've followed me into the blue beyond countless times. While I tore the world apart. Now that I'm trying to piece every thing back together, you're leaving?" I asked Sadie.

"You're going to get yourself killed Bolt. I can't sit on the side lines and act like it doesn't bother me." Sadie told me.

"I should be dead right now. By just a simple twist of fate, I survived. I must have lived for a reason. It's like Sidney said: You either die a hero. Or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain. I'm not crazy Sadie. I've just found out why I'm on this Earth. I'm doing what I believe is right." I replied.

Sadie picked the Jump Drive back up. "I'll do it. You're all I have too Bolt. I don't want to lose you again." Sadie told me.

Author's note: It's 11:35 already? Wow. This was an interesting chapter. I'm going to answer 2 reviews.

Soldier Dog: I'm glad you've enjoyed this story. It's been interesting to write. I['m glad it's some what funny. I tried to slip jokes in any where I could. Researching dogs sounds interesting. I honestly had the same idea for the story Sidnydcurry And I are doing. We decided not to do it though. It's a really good idea, I'm glad it's going to get used.

Jimmy "Proabie Wan Knobie" Rocket: I like that nick name a lot, it my stay for a long time. Yes, the Sid down the street thing was from Toy Story. You deserve a Proabie snack. But not from my desk.

Bolt: Because she doesn't keep snacks in her desk,

Only wrappers. I never noticed the similarity between Bolt and Buzz Light Year. I definitely see it now.

Bolt: I'm better than that cheep hunk of plastic.

Bolt Fan 21: (Bolt Fan 21 Gibbs Slaps Bolt.) Don't make fun of my child hood hero.

Bolt: Odd that you wanted to be Buzz Light Year, instead of like a princess when you were little.

Yes, I used to be a big Buzz Light Year fan.

Sadie: Then she saw The Fox And The Hound.

That's true. Two of my favorite movies from my childhood.

Bolt: I guess the Proabie nick name sticks now. After he got all smart and what not in the review.

Yeah, we all get like that some times.

Milo: I thought Get Smart was a Steve Carrel movie?

It is Milo. It's a good movie too. It's totally fine for me to talk in the reviews. Bolt, stop being Mcnosey. We all get distracted while were writing some times. In case you didn't read that one part of one of the author's notes where I start talking about dogs and fire hydrants.

Bolt: Bolt Fan 21 can talk for hours on end about nothing.

It's true. It can be hard to make me stop. I can relate to the whole "People wanting you to stop jabbering on and on thing". It happens to me all the time. That was the longest review ever.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: There's some thing Nefarious and also evil going on.

Bolt's point of view.

So, Sadie went on her little mission to my office, and found exactly what she was looking for. "Sector 8? What are you hiding Brundun?" Sadie muttered. Suddenly, Brundun walked in.

"So, what are we going to do about this Sadie? I know what your going through Sadie. Bolt's got it good. I was so glad when he came back. It was like he came back from the dead. In away, he never really came back. Part of him is still in that little cave. It's sad really." Brundun told Sadie.

"Bolt's a complex person. I hope he'll be okay after all he's gone through. He's lucky to have a person like you to take care of him." Brundun told Sadie.

"Thanks. I better get back to Bolt now." Sadie told Brundun.

"Okay. Hey, is that today's paper. Can I borrow it? I need the Sudoku." Brundun replied.

"Sure." Sadie said. So Sadie left the office, and Zack approached her in the lobby.

"Hi, we had an appointment. Is now good?" Zack asked Sadie.

"Yes, we can do it right now. Come with me." Sadie told Zack.

Elsewhere, Brundun was seeing how his suit was coming along. "We've made progress. But, we've found a glitch." The mechanic said.

"What kind of glitch?" Brundun asked the mechanic.

"Well, the power source doesn't exist." The mechanic replied.

"I need you to make the Arc Reactor smaller." Brundun told the mechanic.

"It can't be done sir." The mechanic stated.

"Bolt Fletcher built this in a cave! With a box of scrap metal!" Brundun snapped.

"Well, I'm not Bolt Fletcher." The mechanic retorted. Back at my mansion, Sadie was calling me.

"Bolt, are you there?" Sadie asked me. Suddenly, Brundun zapped me with the device he had used on the terrorist.

"Easy Bolt. Breathe in, breathe out. Remember this little beauty? The short term paralyzer. Too bad the government never approved it. I was the one who ordered the terrorists to kill you. I worried that killing the prodigy. Just by a simple twist of fate, you survived. I see that you have on last gift to give." Brundun told me, while removing the Arc Reactor.

"Just because some thing was your idea, it doesn't mean that it's your's to keep. Your dad built the Atomic Bomb. The world would be a dark place if he had done what your doing. Being a selfish little brat. This is your Magnum Opus Bolt. Your finest work. This, is your legacy. A new era of weapons, with this at it's heart. With this, I could rule the world. My prototype isn't as environmentally friendly as your's." Brundun said.

"It's a shame you had to bring your little snow bunny of an assistant into this mess. I would have preferred that she lived, but she knew too much. " Brundun told me. So, Brundun left, and I crawled to my lab.

Mean while, Sadie was talking to Rhino. "What do you mean Brundun paid to have Bolt assassinated?" Rhino asked Sadie. "Sadie, slow down. It is inconceivable that he would even do that. Where's Bolt now?" Rhino asked Sadie.

"I don't know. He's not answering his phone. Please go and check on him for me Rhino. I'm really worried about him. Thanks Rhino." Sadie told Rhino.

(Mission Impossible theme plays.)

Meanwhile, I had managed to make it to the elevator with out hurting myself. Luckily, I remembered that Sadie had saved my old Arc Reactor. "Thank you Sadie!" I thought. So, I dragged myself over to my desk to get it. But, I didn't have enough strength to reach it. Luckily, Slick was near by, and handed it to me.

"Good boy Slick. I won't give you to Sid now." I told Slick. So, I broke the glass case that the Arc Reactor was in.

Back at Fletcher Industries, Brundun had put the Arc Reactor in the suit. "Its show time!" Brundun exclaimed.

Minutes later, Rhino arrived in my lab. "Bolt! Bolt! Are you okay?" Rhino asked me.

"Where's Sadie?" I asked Rhino.

"She's with 6 agents. They're about to arrest Brundun." Rhino told me.

"That won't be enough." I replied.

So, Sadie and the agents arrived at Fletcher Industries. "Section 8. Here it is." Sadie told the agents. So, Sadie tried to unlock the door with her badge. "It's not working. Oh, is that a fancy lock picking device?" Sadie asked the agent.

"Stand Back." Zack told Sadie, and the lock spontaneously combusted. Brundun heard it, and knew that some thing was amiss. So, he got into his suit.

Back at my lab, I was getting geared up. "That, is the coolest thing I've ever seen." Rhino told me.

"Not bad eh? Let's kick some bad guy butt." I told Rhino.

"Do you need any thing else?" Rhino asked me.

"Keep the skies clear." I replied. So, I flew off.

"Next time baby." Rhino said, while looking at one of my prototype suits.

Author's note: The next chapter will be up tomorrow or Sunday. Now to answer a review.

Jimmy "Rookie" Rocket: Tonight the author's note won't be as long because I have to hurry. I have nothing against Pianos. It just would have been super painful to land on a guitar.

Milo: We're going to ignore the fact that Proabie's seen New Moon.

Don't worry, he has a sister. He would never cross over to the dark side. Even if they do have cookies. Pianos do get destroyed in a lot of movies. I can name a few where it doesn't happen. Music And Lyrics, and Oliver And Company.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: It's some thing unpredictable, but in the end it's right.

Bolt's point of view.

Mean while, Sadie and the agents were sneaking up on Brundun. All they found was a suit. "You were right Sadie. He was building a suit." Zack told Sadie.

"I thought it would be a lot bigger." Sadie replied. What they had found was only the prototype. Sadie found the real thing moments later. The agents decided to try to hold it off.

In the mean time, I was flying to the factory. "Ackley, how do you thing the old Arc Reactor will work?" I asked Ackley.

"The suit's at 42 and falling sir. It was never good for flight." Ackley told me.

"Okay, it'll have to work." I replied. So, I called Sadie. "Sadie." I said.

"Bolt! Are you okay?" Sadie asked me.

"Sharp as Cheddar. How are you?" I asked Sadie.

"Bolt! Brundun's gone insane. He built a suit." Sadie told me.

"I know. You have to get out of there right now." I replied.

Suddenly, Brundun rose up out of the ground in his suit. "Where do you think you're going?" Brundun asked Sadie. "Your job is finished here." Brundun told Sadie.

"Hey Brundo!" I yelled, before knocking Brundun through a truck. Suddenly, Brundun picked up a Mini Van that contained a family, and considered throwing it at me.

"I love this suit!" Brundun told me.

"Put the Mini Van down." I told Brundun.

"No." Brundun said in his best Tim Curry voice.

"Convert power to the Arc Reactor." I told Ackley. So, I blasted Brundun backwards, and caught the Mini Van full of screaming people. "I've wanted to do that for years." I thought.

"Power is at 19% and falling." Ackley told me.

Brundun got revenge by swinging me around, then throwing me on to a car. Right when I started to get up, Brundun picked me back up. "For 7 years I've been holding you up. I built this company! No one is going to stand in my way! Once I get rid of you, I will get the fame and credit I deserve!" Brundun said, while throwing me around like a rag doll.

"I see you've upgraded your armor. I've made some upgrades as well!" Brundun yelled, while taking off.

"It appears his suit can fly." Ackley told me.

"Ya think?" I muttered. "Take me to maximum altitude." I told Ackley.

"With 15% power, reaching that height is inconceivable." Ackley told me.

"I don't think that word means what you think it means. I know it's a stretch but let's go for it." I replied.

"It's at 13% now." Ackley told me.

"Keep going." I replied.

"Eleven percent and falling. 7%." Ackley told me.

"I get it. You don't have to keep telling me." I replied.

"You had a great idea Bolt. But my suit is much better." Brundun growled.

"Would you mind telling me how you solved the icing problem?" I asked Brundun.

"What icing problem?" Brundun asked me, before his suit shut down.

"You might want to fix that." I said, while pushing Brundun off of me.

"2%." Ackley told me, and I started to fall out of the sky. "Now running on back up power. Moments later, I made a ungraceful landing on the roof of Fletcher Industries. So, I called Sadie.

"Sadie." I said.

"Bolt! Are you okay?" Sadie asked me.

"I'm almost out of power. I need to get out of this suit. I'll be down in a minute." I told Sadie. Suddenly, Brundun landed behind me.

"Nice try." Brundun growled. I tried to blast him, but I didn't have enough energy. So, I punched him instead.

"All your weapons, with the exception of flares, are off line sir." Ackley told me.

"Then activate the flares." I replied.

"Nice try Bolt." Brundun told me.

"Sadie, this isn't working. Over load the reactor, and blow off the roof." I told Sadie.

"Bolt, I don't want to see you get killed." Sadie cried.

"Go to the central console, and open up all the circuits. I let you know when I'm off of the roof. Then hit the Master Bypass Button. It will barbecue every thing up here." I told Sadie.

"Okay, I'm going inside now." Sadie replied.

"Make sure I'm off the roof first. I'll buy you some time." I told Sadie. So Sadie started pulling all of the switches.

"This looks important." I said, while ripping out some wires. Suddenly, Brundun threw me on to the glass part of the roof.

"I never enjoyed this sort of thing. I must say that I love this suit. You've out done yourself kid. This would have made your dad proud." Brundun told me.

"It's ready Bolt, get off the roof." Sadie told me. Suddenly, Brundun started shooting at me, and I fell through the roof. Luckily, I got a grip ton the edge.

"How ironic Bolt. You try to rid the world of weapons, and you wind giving it it's best one. Now, I'm going to kill you with it. You only ripped out my targeting system." Brundun told me.

"Press the button Sadie." I told Sadie.

"You told me not to!" Sadie told me.

"Hold still you little brat." Brundun told me.

"Just do it!" I replied.

"You'll die!" Sadie yelled back.

"Push it!" I yelled, and Sadie pushed the button. The Arc Reactor Barbecued Brundun, then spontaneously combusted. I didn't get hurt though.

The next morning, Rhino had a press conference. "You've all received the statement of what happened last night. There are unconfirmed reports of a robotic prototype malfunction causing damage to the Arc Reactor. Fortunately, it was resolved by one of the security staff." Rhino told the crowd.

"Iron Shepherd, I like the sound of that. Even though the suit isn't made of Iron. It's a Gold Titanium alloy. But, it sounds better than Gold Titanium alloy Shepherd." I told Sadie.

"Here's your alibi." Zack told me.

"Thanks." I replied.

"You were on your Yacht when it happened." Zack told me.

"Okay." I replied.

"We have witness statements to prove it." Zack stated.

"How about we say that it was just Sadie and me?" I asked Zack.

"Just stick to the cards." Zack told me.

"There's nothing about Brundun Philchester here." I replied.

"That's being handled. He's was on vacation in Prague. The plane he was on crashed." Zack told me.

"I don't like the body guard thing." I replied.

"Just read what it says on the cards. You have 90 seconds." Zack told me.

"Okay." I replied.

"Oh, agent Callum. I just wanted to thank you for every thing." Sadie told Zack.

"No problem. You'll be hearing from my new division called S.H.I.E.L.D." Zack told me.

"It's show time." Sadie told me.

"You know, that's not bad. Even I don't think I'm Iron Shepherd." I told Sadie.

"You're not Iron Shepherd." Sadie replied.

"Yes I am." I replied.

"You're not Iron Shepherd." Sadie told me.

"What ever you say." I replied. "If I was, I'd have a girlfriend who knew about it. She'd be a nervous wreck because she'd be worried that I would die. But she was proud of me for what I do. " I told Sadie. "Do you ever think about the other night?" I asked Sadie.

"What other night?" Sadie asked me.

"The one where we danced, and I left to get a drink and never came back." I replied.

"Right. Go get 'em tiger." Sadie told me.

"Okay Sadie." I replied.

"And now, Mr Fletcher will read his statement." Rhino told the crowd.

"It's been a while since I've been up here. This time, I'll stick to the cards. I wasn't involved in the events at Fletcher Industries the other night." I said.

"That's a bunch of crap!" Katie stated.

"Thanks Katie. Don't question the story guys. It's all true. I'm not a super hero. Just ask Ms Chicory. I have a character defect list as long as my arm. The truth is, I am Iron Shepherd." I told the press, and they swarmed around me.

Author's note: Bolt: We will be doing the author's note. Because Bolt Fan 21 is exhausted. Now to answer two reviews.

Sidnydcurry: Sadie: It's nice of you to say that this was the best Bolt Fan Fiction story that you've read. Bolt Fan 21 thanks you for that.

Napoleon: Your best day ever sounds like fun.

Jimmy Rocket: Bolt: Once again, BF21 has to hurry. Let's all acknowledge the fact that he watched New Moon.

Jim: With my sisters.

Sadie: What ever you say man. Yes, in real life that would have caused a ruckus. BF21 would like the reason elaborated on. She also says to do what you believe is right.


	13. Chapter 13

Iron Shepherd end credits.

Song: I Hope You Had The Time of Your Life. Artist: Green Day.

Another turning point; a fork stuck in the road. (Bolt repairs his suit after his fight with Brundun.)

Time grabs you by the wrist; directs you where to go. (Bolt makes a new Mini Arc Reactor.)

So make the best of this test ,and don't ask why. (Bolt remembers escaping from captivity.)

It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time. (Bolt is badgered by the press.)

It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right. (Bolt remembers finding out that Brundun was a traitor.)

I hope you had the time of your life. (Bolt remembers his adventure.)

So take the photographs,and still frames in your mind. (Bolt gets his picture taken for the paper.)

Hang it on a shelf,In good health and good time. (Sadie re-frames Bolt's old Arc Reactor.)

For what it's worth,it was worth all the while. (Bolt gives another press conference.)

It's something unpredictable,but in the end it's right. (Bolt remembers all of his near death experiences.)

Cast:

Bolt: Jon Travolta.

Jimmy/ Rookie: Jimmy Rocket. (Thought you'd like to see your name on the credits.)

Female soldier, Sadie, Katie Chicory: Bolt Fan 21.

Brundun: Jeff Bridges.

Rhino: Justin Bartha. (Riley from National Treasure.)

Sidney, the leader: Aasif Mandvi (Khan from Music And Lyrics.)

Zack Callum: Sage Brocklebank. (Mcnabb from Psych.)

Ackley: Ryan Reynolds (Guy from The Proposal.)

I hope you had the time of your life.

It's something unpredictable,but in the end it's right.

I hope you had the time of your life.

The B Files Pilot trailer.

FBI director: Are you familiar with an agent named Bolt Fletcher?

Sadie: Yes sir.

FBI director: How so?

Sadie: By his reputation. He graduated top of his class from MIT. He wrote a book on serial killers and cults. He's thought of as one of the brightest agents at the FBI. He had a nick name at the academy. Spooky Fletcher.

FBI director: Mrs Spencer, we want you to see if it's worth following.

Bolt: Sorry. Nobody down here, but the FBI's must unwanted.

Sadie: Hello, I'm agent Spencer, I've been sent to work with you.

Bolt: Well, isn't that dandy? What did you do wrong, to get sent down here?

Sadie: I'm looking forward to working with you.

Bolt: Really? I thought you were sent to spy on me.

Sadie: Do you know about my work.

Bolt: Yes. You're a medical doctor, and you teach at the academy. Your undergraduate degree is in physics. You also had an impressive senior thesis.

Sadie: Impressive.

Bolt: Do you believe in aliens?

Sadie: No.

Bolt: We lost power, brakes every thing. We lost nine minutes.

Sadie: Do you have a theory?

Bolt: I have plenty. The FBI won't listen to them.

The B Files Pilot.

Coming May 26. Only on Fan Fiction dot net.

Author's note: Gotta love X Files. I'll miss you guys this week. Don't worry, I'll be back on Wednesday. I leave again on Friday though.

Bolt: Party!

Now to answer a review.

Jimmy Rocket: (Sadie puts a blanket over Jimmy Rocket.) I'm back to writing author's notes. I let the guys handle it last night because I was tired.

Bolt: And because she wanted to listen to her new Reba Macentire CD.

That too. I was tired because I hadn't been getting a lot off sleep. It's okay that you don't want to tell the story. I respect that.

Sadie: He needs a vacation.

I agree. The new nick name is fine.

Bolt: We're still going to call you Proabie.

I hope things look up for you. I know switching schools is painful. I had a hard time with it at first. But, it gets better with time. Your heart will tell you what's right. Get some rest, and enjoy your day off.

Milo: And keep smiling.


End file.
